Scenariusz:Upadek Cesarstwa
Na farmie... Rarity zbierała jabłka w sadzie Applejack. Rarity:(w myślach) Jak fajnie było gdyśmy pokonywali Sombrę. Byłam przez chwilę kryształowym kucykiem. To było wspaniałe! Szkoda że już nigdy się to nie stanie. Hej hej mam świetny ponysł!(błąd zrobiłam specjalnie). Może ożywię Sombrę, schowam kryształowe serce, dam Cadance, ona je włoży do tego czegoś specjalnego i BUMM! Będe kryształowym kucem przez chwilę. A Sombra wybuchnie! (Na głos)Tak! Zrobię to! 5 min później... Rarity poszła do Zecory. Rarity: Hej Zebro! Czy może wiesz jak się robi mikstutę na pielęgnację kopytek? Potrzebna mi do salonu. Zecora: Weź ucho słonia, potem grzywkę konia, wymieszaj z czerwonym jabłkiem, i wypij go ukradkiem! Rarity: Dzięki Zec! W kryształowym Imperium... Rarity:(w myślach) Mam miksturę zrobioną, i jestem happy, happy, happy! Kryształowy kucyk 1: Witaj! Kryształowy kucyk 2: Dziś obchodzimy... Rarity: ... Urodziny Cadance? Kryształowy kucyk 1: Tak! Rarity: Wiesz gdzie jest może Sombra? Wszyscy patrzą się na Rarity, która poleruje kopytka. Kryształowy kucyk 123: A dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? Rarity: (W myślach) Już po mnie. Cadance zlatuje z królewskiego balkonu. Cadance: Witaj, Rarity! Rarity: Hmm... Cześć ...... Księ... Cadance. Chodź ze mną! Pokaże ci komnatę, w której jest Sombra. 5 min. później... Rarity: To tu? Cadance: Tak, tak Kryształowy kucyk 122: Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Kryształowy kucyk 121 i wszystkie kryształowe kucyki: Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. Rarity: Możecie przestać mówić "tak"?! Cadance: Przestańcie mówić "TAK"! Kryształowy kucyk 100: Ok Pozostałe kryształowe kucyki: Ok, ok, ok ,ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. Rarity i Cadance: PRZESTAŃCIE!!! Telefon zaczyna dzwonić. Cadance go odebrała. Dzwonił Shinning Armor. Shinning: Tak? Cadance: O co chodzi? Shinning: Coś mi Sombrą śmierdzi. Cadance:? ???! Shinning: Naprawdę! Cadance:... Shinning: Halo? Cadance: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Shinning: HALLLLOOOO! Cadance: Cha, cha, cha! Shinning: Co? Cadance: Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha! Shinning: What!? Cadance: Muszę ko... cha! Cha! Cha! ... ńczyć.... Cha! Rarity: No to ja już idę... PAA!\ Godzinę później.... Cadance: Muszę zdążyć!! Luna: Ależ na co? Cadance: Na wielki konkurs! Luna: Dobrze, znam pewien skrót.Wybierzemy się nim. Cadance: Prowadź! Luna: Uważaj, bo wpadniesz do morza, a nie umiesz pływać i zapomniałaś jak się lata. Cadance wpada do morza, lecz w ostatniej chwili udaje sie jej z niego wypłynąć. Przez ten czas Luna rozpaczliwie jej szuka. Cadance: Luna! Luna! Jestem TU! Godz. 1 w nocy. Rarity wchodzi przez okno do swojego domu po wypełnionej misji. Rarity:( w myślach) Czyli jutro będe kryształowym kucykiem! La, la, la, la, la. Jutro wczesnym rankiem... Spike: Błeeeeee! Twiligth: SPIKE! Spike wyciągnął z buzi list od Celestii. Twiligth zaczyna czytać: Twiligth: Spike! Wiesz co się stało?! Spike: Co się stało? Twiligth: Nieważne. Chodźmy do księżniczki. W zamku Celestii... Celestia: Przyjaciółki na ciebie czekają. Twiligth: Dlaczego? Celestia: Dowiesz się. Twiligth: Czy to jest związane z kryształowymi kucykami? Celestia: Tak Twiligth: A więc co się stało? Celestia: No te... Celestia zostaje zagłuszona przez Pinkie Pie Pinkie: Po prostu powrócił ten czarny ten z rogiem, z dymem , z powywracanym w głowie, ten silny, ten którego rozsadziło coś kryształowego i niebieskiego, ten k t ó r y sie darł jak nie-wiem-co, ten wielkości mnie, ten który władał kucykami z kryształu, ten, ten, ten...... NO TEN...!!! Twiligth:... Sombra?! Pinkie: Tak Twiligth: TO KATASTROFA!! (Łapie się za głowę) Applejack: Masz rację. A my musimy go pokonać. Rarity: (W myślach) Tak miało być. W kryształowym królestwie... Rainbow: No nie! Wszystko czarne i brązowe!!(Robi się czerwona ze złości) Pinkie postanowiła zapytać się kryształowego kucyka. Pinkie: Co się stało, kucyczku słodki, pachnący malinami i siarką? Kryształowy kucyk 102: Po prostu był koncert zespołu American Ponies. Nagle przyszedł ten.... AAAAAAAAA! Pinkie: Co? 345 kryształowych kucyków: SOMBRA! Pinkie:i co dalej? Sombra zauważył Mane 6. Sombra: Kto przyszedł?!? Fluttershy przerażona chce coś powiedzieć. Fluttershy: OOOOOOAAASDWDFEWFSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACA. wielllkkkkoiioxv somxcjea swdasqfa. Sombra rzucił się na Mane 6. Rarity zemdlała. W podziemiach.... Rarity przerażona obudziła się. Miała czarno przed oczami. Nagle zauważyła że jej przyjaciółki są przywiązane do ściany. Rarity: Co się stało!!!( W myslach) To moja wina. Że też mi się zachciało... Pinkie: Muuuuuu! Muuuuu! Rarity:Co?!!?What?! Pinkie Muuu! Muuu! Pinkie wyciąga z włosów miecz.Rarity go zabiera i uwalnia pozostałe bochaterki. Pinkie: Muuu! Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Rainbow wali w Pinkie garnkiem. Pinkie:....? AAAAA rozumiem. Mam muczyć jak krowa, tak? Pozostali: NIEEE!!! Na zewnątrz... Mane 6 wyczodzi na zewnątrz. Nie musiały robić nic, by wyjść z podziemi. Oprócz wciśnięcia takiego przycisku. Pinkie zaczyna kichać. Potem zaczyna Rainbow, a po niej cała reszta. Nagle przestają kichać. Pinkie wskazuje na wybuchający wulkan w Kryształowym Królestwie. Pinkie: (Drząc się) AaaAaAaAaAaAaA! Wszyscy uciekają. Mulista woda, zatapia całe Królestwo. Kucyki (w tym Sombra) z Królestwa (Kryształowego oczywiście). Kucyki się topią i duszą. Nagle wszystkie zniknęły . Zostaje tylko jeden. Apple: A i Sombra gdzieś zniknął. Pinkie: ALICORN PARTY!!! Twiligth: ? Pinkie wpada do dziury, która nie jest wielka. Nagle znika. Pozostali: NIEEE! Rainbow: Skacze za nią! Fluttershy: Ja z tobą. Apple: Wszystkie idziemy z tobą. Rarity: No to.... SKAczemy! Przyjaciólki wskakują do dziury. Przed lustrem... Pinkie:... Co? Rainbow: Tu jest lustro! Pinkie dotyka tafli lustra. Pinkie: Uuu, błyszczące! Apple przegląda się w lustrze. Zoe (Czyli taki Pet Shopek): Ej ty! Apple: Ja? Zoe: Skacz tam! Apple: Dobrze. Pinkie wyciąga z swoich włosów różową małpę. Minka (Czyli ta małpa z LPS): Hej, hej, hej. Pinkie włosy staneły dęba. Pinkie: No nieee. Minka: APPLEJACK! Apple:? Minka: Nie wchodź tam! Apple: Dlaczego? I skąd mnie znasz? Minka: Bo tam cię zje taki potwór. Apple: Nie boje się jakiś głupków Zoe: To Vinnie!( Vinnie Terio( Czy jak mu tam) to też Pet Shop) Szuka pilota do telewizora i robi demolkę w Littelst Pet Shop. Mane 6:? Russel wskazuje palcem na inne lustro. Russel: Wejdźćcie tam, kolorowe kucki. Apple: My to KUCYKI nie KUCKI! Russel: O, tak, zapomniałem. Przepraszam. Rarity i Twiligth chcą już stąd uciekać. Sunill: TWIKKIGTH! Russel: To jest Twiligth! Sunill: A, tak. TTTWWILLLLLLIGGTHHHHH!! Twiligth: Co znowu!? Sunill: Nie idźćcie do tego lustra, tylko sitroę przeteleportujcie na jego drugą stronę. Twiligth:? Eeee.... przestań gadać. Po prostu wysadzę te lustro, i tyle. Sunill( i reszta zwierzaków z LPS):NIEEEEEE!!! Twilight nagle znajduje TNT i wysadza nim całe pomieszczenie. Pinkie: U! Patrzcie! Tam są drzwi! Po drugiej stronie drzwi... Pinkie: To Ponyville! Rainbow: Chodźmy do butiku Rarity! Wszystkie kucyki biegną tam, gdzie powiedziała Rainbow. Oprócz Rarity, która siedzi na chodniku. Rarity:(płacząc) Dlaczego ja to zrobiłam?! Spike podchodzi do niej. Spike: Nie martw się, powiedz mi wszystko. Rarity mu wszystko opowiada mówiąc mu wszystko do ucha. Spike: Acha! Rarity: Tak wiem, powiesz, że mnie zje Patyko-Wilk ze swoja armią. Spike: Ależ nie! Rarity: Idę tam. Spike: Ale gdzie? Rarity:Do butiku! Gdy Rarity wbiega do butiku... Rarity zamyka się w przebieralni. Zaczyna śpiewać Rarity :Co mam zrobić, co mam zrobić...! Spike myśli i nagle mówi Spike: Powiemy im prawdę. To że ty to z tym Sombrą zrobiłaś Rarity: A co jak mnie znienawidzą, powiedzą wszystko księżniczkom, Celestyna się wkurzy i mi coś zrobi? Spike: Rarity, to są twoje przyjaciółki. Gdy im to powiesz, one cię nie znienawidzą. Rarity: Cieszę się że ze mną jesteś, Spike Rarity wychodzi z przebieralni. Rarity: To ja, to jaaaaaa. Apple: Ale co "ja"? Rarity: Sombraa, Sombraaaaaa Twiligth: Co? Rarity: SOMBRĘ OŻYWIŁAM! Twiligth: CO?! Rarity zaczyna płakać. Twiligth: Nie martw się, rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Nie zjem cię. Twiligth przytula Rarity. Potem to samo robią pozostali. Rainbow: Przynajmniej Sombrę rozwaliłaś! Pinkie: A my ożywimy Krysztaalowe Kucyki! Twiligth: Pinkie, już się nie da. Pinkie: Może się da... Twiligth: NIE DA SIĘ! Pinkie: Szkoda... Rarity: Idę do Zec. Twilight: Dobrze. 5 min. później... Zecora:Tak tak, chcesz zrobić miksturę na ożywienie Kryształowych. Nie masz szans. Ja ci nie pomogę. Rarity: Dlaczego? Zecora: Powiedziałam o wszystkim Celestii. Ma cię surowo ukarać. Rarity: NIEEEEE! Zecora: Bla Bla Bla Applejack: To nieprawda. Celestia nie ukarze naszej przyłaciółki. Ona tylko chciała ładnie wyglądać. Twilight: Jak powiemy Księżniczce prawdę, to ona nie ukarze Rarity. Rainbow: Albo my wszystkie będziemy ukarane, albo nikt. Pinkie: A jak nikt nie będzie ukarany zrobimy super tort! Rarity: Dziękuję wam. Ale ja muszę być ukarana. Przeze mnie stała się katastrofa. Celestia zlatuje z nieba. Celestia: Rarity, słyszałam twoją rozmowę z przyjaciółkami. Teraz wiem że nie chciałaś. Nie ukarzę cię. Rarity: A...a..al..le Celestia: Z resztą wiem że Discord cię zachipnotyzował. Rarity: To on mi to zrobił? Celestia: Ta.. Celestia zostałe zagłuszona przez Pinkie Pinkie: Idziemy uratować Kryształowe Królestwo!!! Twilight: Pinkie tłumaczyłam ci że się nie da...! Celestia: Pinkie ma rację.Chodźmy. Wymyślimy coś. Po tych słowach Mane 6 wybierają się do Kryształowego Imperium W kryształowym imperium... Celestia: Bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę iść. W Ponyville jest jakaś plaga. Twilight: Szkoda... Spike : Wyżygać ci coś? Applejack: O co ci chodzi, Spike?! Spike: W nocy odwiedził mnie Rico i nauczył mnie żygać wszystkim oprócz żywych organizmów. Mane 6 patrzą się na Spika Spike: No co? Pinkie: U! U! Potrafisz wyżygać baloniki? Spike: Prosze bardzo! Po tych słowach Spike wyżygał 3 balony Pinkie: Wow! Twilight: Lepiej zrób coś potrzebnego. Spike: Dobrze, dobrze. Applejack: Patrzcie! Mane 6 i Spike patrzą się na wielką dziurę, z której wyłażą wszystkie kryształowe kucyki wraz z Cadance Rarity: Czyli wy żyjecie! Wszyscy się przytulają. Spike: Co wam wyzygać na obiad? Cadance:Yyy... nic. Spike: Plose! Twiligth: Przestań zawracać głowę Księżniccze. A poza tym mówi się proszę a nie plose W tej samej chwili Cadnce przemienia się w Sombrę. Wtedy Pinkie wyskakuje z bazooką (nie wiem jak to sie piszę). Pinkie: PARTY!!! Z bazooki wypadło kryształowe serce, Sombra dostał nim po pysku i wybuchł. Fluttershy: YAY! Rarity: A gdzie jest prawdziwa Cadance? Z balkonu wychodzi Cadance. Cadance: Witaj! Wcale nie zginęłam ani nic. Tylko wraz z mężem brałam udział w konkursie na rzucanie żoną. Wszyscy się gapią na Cadance Cadance: Co? napisy końcowe... Kategoria:Scenariusze